falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Leviticus
The former compound and would-be sancturary for christian extremists, Camp Leviticus was never expected to fulfill those roles. When the nuclear holocause did occur, it would manage to last for just over a century before it was destroyed by a badlander pack. History Camp Leviticus was founded by the Modern Flock, a small revelationist Christian sect in 2069 to separate from the 'world of babylon' and await the coming apocalypse. The believers poured their entire savings into the project at the behest of their leader, Clint Wallace, a charming sex-offender who saw such a location as the best place to build a harem. The Compound would comprise a twelve-foot chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire, a communal kitchen and cafeteria, private bungalows, a garden and small herds of cattle and Jackalope. There was also a small stockpile of weapons bought legally & from neighboring militias to protect themselves from "satan's pawns in the government" which everyone trained with. Despite their reclusiveness and hostility towards the world, the camp did get on well with the neighbors and even fed the occasional drifter that came, though they did preach to them continuously. On the morning of the Great War the compound was busy with morning chores when their siren went off, having picked up warnings from the radio. Filing in, the cultists felt vindicated and awaited their assent into heaven, and looked to their leader when it didn't occur. For his part Wallace had never actually expected doomsday and simply wanted a collection of wives. Able to think on his feet however, he told his flock that they were to be a shining beacon to the faithful during this time of tribulation. With this in mind the people returned to the surface and took stock of their camp, and were satisfied to find it intact. The flock would tend to their frightened and hungry animals and repair any minor damage from the blastwaves the first day. The next three they were stuck inside as the Black Rain fell upon the earth, which they took as a sign from the lord. After the skies cleared the Flock went out to check on their animals and crops, both of which they found soggy but alive. This changed in the coming months, as man and beast alike fell victim the radiation and airborne FEV. While they tended to their members who had the affliction, they would cull all the livestock that had symptoms. While this was initially allowed, Wallace stopped it after seeing their zeal, claiming to have had a vision from god, who said these beasts were made for the time of tribulation and should only be killed when needed. Besides these changes Camp Leviticus would carry on peacefully through the next year, until neighbors arrived in May of 2078. these survivalists came to scavenge and were surprised to find the compound intact, and were warmly welcomed by the religious residents. Leviticus existed in peace with it's neighbors over the next dozen years, until it was attacked by raiders in 2090. They managed to kill two of the Flock and steal a brahmin before they were repulsed. This worked in Wallace's favor however, as his followers had begun to doubt as the tribulations failed to end after seven years. The conman give a booming sermon about Satan's pawns and why they must remain vigilant, which restored the waning faith in him and secured his rule. After this incident the compound became more alert and wary of their neighbors, though they would accept any interested in learning of their faith. The turn of the century was marked by Wallace's passing, and the camp mourning for months, before one of his (many) children was accepted as their new prophet. The first decade was spent trying to fortify against raiders, with sand-bags and guard shacks constructed, though attacks were sporadic. A greater problem was fuel, as the camp's stockpiles of generators and fission batteries became depleted, and electricity became rationed. To solve this, the trees surrounding the compound were chopped down, which aided their security as well. The camp expanded somewhat in 2114 as some members tried to plant crops outside the fence, but were troubled by the wildlife. The believers persevered however, and by 2118 they had crops outside the fence. There was also a growing graveyard as the original believers died out, leading to concerns about the population. This troubled the compound for several years before a group of refugees appeared at the front gate one day, asking for help. These newcomers would be welcomed warmly, and told of The Flock's beliefs and this time of tribulation. Many of the newcomers felt uncomfortable about some of the beliefs, but as it was safe & friendly they went along with it. Weeping Flu struck Camp Leviticus in 2123, and while only two died, many would have a persistent cough for years after. The camp's cemetery was disturbed in 2127, with two graves dug up by April of that year, but the intruder wouldn't be caught until August and turned out to be a common Mole-rat. This relieved many, who feared it was some sort of satanic cult or necromancer, though did highlight the dangers to the dead. the camp lost it's second prophet to raiders in 2132, and remained leaderless for months after. Life went on during this time, though worries were voiced about being cut off from god. This ended in November when one of the refugees, Martina Prefecto, claimed to receive a vision from god, to lead the Flock, which was accepted, though with considerable skepticism in some quarters. Prefecto told the isolated cultists that they needed to open their home to the suffering and spread the word among the non-believers. This would mark a new, open period for Camp Leviticus, with individuals coming and going to various settlements. By 2140 the compound again expanded, this time to accommodate it's converts, as well as the caravans that occasionally visited. It also developed a moderate sized missionary corps that preached everywhere they could, with one even being martyred going to darkest boise. This increase of activity also brought with it an increase of attention, with raiders and mutants targeting them increasingly. To compound this, sickness again swept through the camp, with small-pox striking in 2146. This killed dozens, and temporarily put a halt to their proselytizing, but after the dead were buried missionaries again departed. Camp Leviticus saw a rebound in their population in 2154 after the destruction of a raider clan and an influx of traders, though the Flock's beliefs and lack of trade goods deterred many. The compound began it's slide towards in destruction in 2158 when a trio of raiders came to the gate without arms, and begged shelter. Upon allowing them entrance, the raiders explained they were being pursued by rivals, and asked for god's mercy. Perfecto granted this request, thinking Leviticus strong enough to repulse raiders, and readied the guards. The pursuing raiders appeared a few days later and turned out to be Badlanders, who promptly began to attack the compound, breaching the fence and slaying eight guards before being forced back. The tribals returned several times over the next ten years, killing the cultists for daring to resist them and for sport. Camp Leviticus was emptied of it's original residents in 2170, and the badlanders briefly camped there, giving the site a negative connotation in the area. After they had moved on, the remaining survivalists destroyed the structures to discourage the group from returning. Layout Camp Leviticus is currently a field of strewn rubble and debris, with only vague clues to where structures once stood. During it's prime the camp covered a three acre area, with a large communal cafeteria and kitchen which doubled as a church, rows of private bungalows, animal pens, barns, storage buildings and a chain-link fence surrounding it. Outside the fence was fields and logging sites, as well as several guard huts. Leadership The compound was led by it's prophet who had complete influence and control over all decisions, and determined future policy. This was due to their supposed connection to god, who advised them on what to do. This was accepted more strongly at first when the members were indoctrinated, but as time passed and new members were born, the 'divine connection' began to be questioned, but the camp was destroyed before this could come to a head. Category:Idaho Category:Sites